Scotsman
The Scotsman was an ally of Samurai Jack, who was first introduced in Episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman, Part 1. He is something of a tritagonist in the first four seasons, having the most appearances of any character except for Jack and Aku (along with The Emperor and The Empress), and a supporting character in Season 5. Appearance The Scotsman appears, for all intents and purposes, to be a man from a region very closely resembling Scotland. The Scotsman, like Jack, is never explicitly named in any of his appearances. He is a large man with red hair that borders on being orange, a barrel chest, and disproportionately small legs, one of which was replaced with a submachine gun. Throughout the series, he appears the most often out of all the minor characters to aid Jack in some way or another. After 50 years, he upgrades his gun leg into a Gatling gun left leg. He also changes his white shirt to a gray shirt, reflecting his aged appearance from his younger years, as well as wearing a tartan eyepatch over his right eye. He is currently using a wheelchair now in the future due to his advanced age. He then returns to his original appearance after his demise in his spirit form. Personality The Scotsman has a personality almost in stark opposite to that of Jack: he is loud, explosive in temperament, always willing to jump into a fight, and enjoys bragging about his fighting prowess. This is not to say that he is a completely different man from Jack. The two warriors have very different ideals, as evidenced by the straightforward fighting tactics of the Scotsman. He also differs from Jack in that he appreciates a different style of life than the Samurai: where Jack enjoys the quiet, serene aspects of life, the Scotsman loves that which spells itself out, and nothing so "namby-pamby" as what Jack likes. Ironically, he is actually considered the "mellow" member of his clan (which he claims is the reason why he constantly travels; to get away from his rowdy clansmen). Nevertheless, he can also recognize situations that require stealth and finesse and can plan accordingly such as when rescuing his wife, he immediately suggests either splitting up (while also highlighting the disadvantages of that idea) or disguising themselves as Celtic Demons to allow easier passage. Despite their differences, the two are trusting friends and share a mutual respect. When one is in trouble, the other will come to help without hesitation. Likewise the differences in their respective fighting styles actually compliment each other when they fight together rendering the pair almost unbeatable in battle. On one occasion when Jack lost his memory and his sword, the Scotsman dragged him along essentially to the ends of the Earth looking for how to set his memory straight and find his sword. However, the Scotsman's can be said to have odd tastes (presumably considered normal in his clan), at least when it comes to his wife. Whenever he talks about her, he refers to her as though she were the most beautiful woman ever to be, and describes everything about her with a romantic metaphor. When she is finally shown to be significantly less than what she was described as being, the Scotsman is shown to be as smitten with her. Even when she is yelling about his inadequacies in his face he merely looks at her with doe eyed affection, much to Jack's confusion. After 50 years, his personality hasn't changed, though he appears more reckless than usual, since he attacks Aku's palace without Jack's assistance. He also has a sense of old-school decency, shown when he scolds Flora and the rest of his daughters for wearing revealing outfits and also he shows care for his family while remarking Flora and her daughters might catch a cold because of the outfits and allows them to escape and stall for them when he sees inminent disaster, despite allowing them to fight on the battlefield as equals. After all this time, he still believes in Jack and stands up for him bravely against Aku. Skills and Abilities Where Jack limits himself almost exclusively to hand-to-hand combat and his own swordsmanship when not improvising or displaying his expertise in a wide range of traditional weaponry, the Scotsman relies mostly on his sword, inscribed with runes that imbue it with powers similar to those of Jack's sword. Apart from this, the Scotsman uses a fighting style relying on brute strength techniques rather than the finesse that Jack displays. Despite this, he is perfectly capable of wielding his sword dexterously in a manner befitting its massive size. Also, the machine gun that replaced one of his legs is another favorite weapon of the Scotsman; he demonstrates a great deal of expertise with it and can aim extremely well with it, despite the awkwardness of wielding it. The Scotsman has also been known to use small-but-extremely-powerful explosives, particularly when combating bounty hunters. Though not a weapon, he also frequently carries an accordion. Despite being the admitted "mellow" one of his clan, he also appears to be one of the, if not the most, powerful members, given how easily he can sway and silence them, most noticeably when defending Jack from their mockery (even causing the two rowdiest ones to sweat in nervousness). Aside from that, he appears to be the only being who is immune to the sirens' song, as only unpleasant sounds such as his wife's nagging effect him and he is fast for someone of his size. Overall, the Scotsman is one of the most powerful humans seen, such that even Aku seems to regard him as a legitimate threat, due to the Scotsman being the second most wanted man in the world behind Jack. *Master Swordsman: The Scotsman is a highly-talented swordsman. In his first appearance, he proved to be able to fight Jack to a stalemate, and even appeared to be marginally less exhausted after the battle than Jack was. He is also just as proficient as Jack is at dicing up hordes of lesser opponents. *Superhuman Endurance: The Scotsman is capable of defeating hundreds of opponents before tiring, as well as being capable of roaming tirelessly for days while carrying a sleeping Jack when the latter had lost his memory. Additionally, after his first battle with Jack, he was apparently slightly less tired than Jack, as he managed to remain on his feet while Jack was seen exhaustedly slumped over the side of a bridge (though the Scotsman was still too tired to lift his sword). *Superhuman Strength: The Scotsman possesses physical strength far beyond what a normal human could ever hope to achieve. He has been shown to be capable of easily lifting and throwing a tank. He is also capable of running while carrying multi-ton loads and hitting robots with his head and hands so hard as to make them explode. *Peg-leg machine gun: The Scotsman's left leg has been replaced by a machine gun. He often uses this weapon when facing multiple opponents, and appears to be an excellent marksman. Additionally, the weapon seems to never run out of bullets (or, at least, he has never been shown reloading it). After 50 years, he replaces it with a Mini gun in his old age. **After The Scotsman is revived as a spirit, his left leg manifests as the original machine gun, although he was not seen using it in any capacity, leaving its usability uncertain. *Superhuman Durability: The Scotsman appears to be extremely durable, as he has been shown enduring circumstances that would maim or kill an ordinary man without injury, such as simply laughing off the bites of robotic alligators. *High-powered Explosives: The Scotsman carries a number of extremely high-yield bombs in a pouch on the front of his belt, which he tends to use in situations where he doesn't feel his opponents are worthy of his sword. These explosives, despite typically being about the size of a hand grenade, possess enough explosive power to level buildings and, in one instance, destroy an entire cruise ship. Spirit form *Power of Righteousness: The Scotsman was able to utilize the power of righteousness in the form of music from his accordion. It caused discomfort to Aku and repelled the corrupted Ashi away from Jack. **It is able to disintegrate Aku's rain of spikes that were made up from his own mass. *Passageway Generation: The Scotsman can generate an airborne magical passageway by playing his accordion, which he used to lead his daughters in their attack on the forces of Aku's. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders